Fix or Fight?
by SAFanfics
Summary: This is my own continuation of the Guardian of the Hunt's seventh chapter. So I recommended you read it first before you read this. Original plot idea creator goes to Huntress08. Feedback appreciated.
1. One Choice

I loved the Guardian of the Hunt's plot but it hasn't been updated yet so I created this fanfic. The original author is Huntress08 so make sure you go check their profile out and the story first before reading this one because it won't make sense, since this a continuation of chapter seven.

Feedback is appericated.

 **Percy's POV**

Man, that was _one_ heck of a kiss! I'm not actually in a relationship with Artemis though. She's still a maiden since she isn't married, so I guess she can still like the brilliant __Percy Jackson__.

We've kept it a secret from the Hunters for now. We don't want to have anyone knowing about this and taking it the wrong way.

After the _event_ , I went back to my tent. I still haven't asked Artemis about where our next location is. Well, I guess my question can wait. It's was about midnight when I decided to go to sleep.

 _ _In the morning...__

My eyes fluttered open, I wiped the tiredness out of my eyes and I stretched my arms. I stood up and changed into something comfortable. I walked outside and ate breakfast. I was still thinking about yesteryday's events. Did it mean something? __Obviously!__ _But I don't love her... Wait do I?_ _ _Then who do you love?__

Shook my head and finished my breakfast. I went on with the standard chores for a guardian.

While sharpening the one hundredth arrow, Thalia suddenly came in the armory.

"So... What's up?" The corner of her lips twitched

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Has anything interesting happened lately?"

"Uh... no?" She sighed

"Don't act dumb Percy. I know what happened between you and Artemis yesterday afternoon." I started to blush

"Uh... Umm... I-I... I don't kn-know wa-what you-r talking about?" __Great job Perce, now she definitely knows!__

"Oh really? What's with the stuttering?"

I decided to fess up since there was _no way_ I was going to win an argument with Thalia.

"Fine. You got me. Me and Artemis kissed. It was nothing." I admitted

"NOTHING? Percy this could end up badly. I kinda over exaggerated when I said 'I', infact, it's not just me that knows, a couple of other Hunters know as well. Soon it might look like she broke her pledge to maidenhood. She swore on the River Styx! It isn't _nothing_ , it's __something__!"

"Then what do you propose I should do?"

"Stay away from Artemis."

"Wait... Say what?"

"I'm really sorry Percy... But your going to have to go back to Camp Half-Blood..."


	2. Water VS Lightning

Well, here's chapter two for you. I hope you enjoy it. Remember feedback is appreciated.

 **Thalia's POV**

" _WHAT?!_ " Percy cried

"Percy... It's fo-"

"No. Everyone hates me there. I don't belong because of that _stupid_ Cody kid. I've lost everything and everyone, Thalia... Why would you want me to go back when I have everything I want right here?" He sneered

"Percy, will you just listen to me?!" I yelled back

"Thalia, I said I don't belong back there. Don't you realise that?" He snapped "Oh yeah... You don't because you've never been in a situation just like this!"

"Percy... I know it's hard and you lost _so_ much there... But it's the only way!"

"If you really understood Thalia, then why would you suggest this? You know what? I've had enough... Just leave me alone." Percy placed the sharpened arrow in a quiver and stromed off into the forest. I chased after him.

"Percy..." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No." He said plainly

I didn't take _no_ for an answer. I stood in front of him so he got the message that I wanted his full attention. His sea green eyes that used to be filled with happiness and joy, were now filled with depression, heartbreak and grief. His expression become serious and I had an impression that he wasn't a type of person you wanted to mess with. This was not the Percy I knew and cared about, and I didn't like it.

"Percy, I am not going to take _no_ for an answer. Is this what you really want? If the Gods were to find out about this, Artemis will be in major trouble." He looked down and what he did next suprised me.

Percy shurgged my hands off his shoulders and pushed me onto the ground. That's where I lost it.

I summoned lightning to strike him down but he kept dodging the bolts of electricity at the last second. That's when I realised he had the same level of power of a God. Percy formed a hurricane and commanded it to attack me. I felt a surge of energy thoughout my body. I tapped my braclet and it turned into my shield Aegis. I used it to defend myself and summoned more lightning bolts. For all I knew, we were having a full on showdown.

We attacked each other and it got real messy. Then I pulled out my celestial bronze spear and tried to land a hit on Percy but he was too quick and managed to deflect the swing with his sword _Riptide_. Our weapons clashed together as we fought. Percy might have the power of a God but I'm just as good.

After a couple of minutes I realised I was getting tired. We both had bruises and scratches all over our bodies. I knew I couldn't hold out any longer. I used the last of my strength.

"Percy... Stop... Please..." The hurricanes disappeared and I saw a figure come rushing towards me. Then finally I sank down to my knees. My vision started to get blurry.

"THALIA! THALIA!" I heard someone call my name... My body felt like jelly and I fell into someone's arms. _I can't show weakness, that's very unhunter like._ I tried to stand up but my body wouldn't communicate.

"Oh Thalia... Thalia? Thalia stay with me... What have I done?" I closed my eyes...


End file.
